Jingle Bell Rock
by spoodle monkey
Summary: A Christmas party takes a unexpected turn. Decided to try a Christmas fic to get into the mood. Happy Holidays! ReadxReview please!


**Jingle Bell Rock **

**Summary: A Christmas Party takes an unexpected turn.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...don't think I ever will...maybe when I rule the world?**

Cam's POV

It was times like these, that Cam really wished Ninja Ops was up and running. Glancing around the large room taking in the large amount of both students and teachers, Cam doubled that wish.

Parties weren't really his thing to start with, he didn't fit in. He had tried, to say the least, hanging around with Hunter and Dustin for the first half an hour, but then Dustin had found some fascinating game or another and Hunter had been surrounded by a mob of their older students. There probably was a teacher or two there too.

He slumped further into the couch, silently grateful that no one had attempted to talk to him. He could always head back to his room, but that was where he spent his time between teaching classes and working in Ops, needless to say, he'd had enough of that place.

The gaggle of girls, surrounding the head thunder academy teacher, all started giggling at once and it took all of Cam's will power not to yell at them to shut up. He rolled his eyes instead.

"You're just jealous." He suspected he was losing his mind, when his inner voice started sounding like Tori, but was relieved of the fear when the blond teacher sat next to him.

"How can I be jealous of a bunch of pre-teen, Madonna wanna be's?" He snapped, looking over at her. She shrugged, glancing around.

"They're not pre-teen. Most of them are only a year or two younger then I am. Which is why you feel threatened. If you just told him you liked him, this wouldn't be a problem."

He stopped glaring at the group surrounding Hunter, his shoulders slumping.

"I can't. Half the time, when it's just the two of us, or with the other ex rangers, I'm positive he likes me, positive he's flirting with me, but the second some one else shows up, _BAM!_" He snapped his fingers "He's a completely different person, basically ignoring me and turning the full charm on them." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tori looked like she wanted to say something, but was cut off when Blake appeared in front of them. "Hey Cam, mind if I borrow Tori for a dance?" He waved them off, watching them disappear into the crowd, glad someone was having some fun.

Life really wasn't fair at times. Hunter was all over him one minute and the next he had to fight for his attention, which he rarely ever did, too depressing. Some rock song came on, a remix of 'all I want for Christmas is you'. Perfect for his mood, too bad he had stopped believing in Santa when he was three, other wise he would of asked Saint Nick for a little help.

This was pathetic. He really should leave. All he was doing, sitting here, was torturing himself. The only problem was he couldn't force himself to leave. He had a theory that it had to do with not knowing if Hunter would end up with one of the…students. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, not really caring at the little spikes that created. He shouldn't be angry at them, they were only acting like themselves and really who could blame them. Take one look at Hunter and you're hooked.

Maybe if he acted like them, throwing himself all over the blond. He snorted in disbelief. Yeah, like that would happen. No matter how many fantasies he had, or how angry he got about other people flirting with Hunter, he wasn't about to change. No matter how tempting it sounded late at night.

The song changed to one he could actually recognise. Rocking around the Christmas tree. He looked away from Hunter's groupies, instead scanning the crowd for Tori and Blake.

Hunter's POV

He wasn't quite sure what happened, but in the course of two minutes, he had lost Cam and Dustin and somehow gained a bunch of teenage girls that seemed intent on getting him under the mistletoe.

He actually recognised a few of them, both from the Thunder academy and Wind academy and he was almost positive, that the one hanging off his arm was a teacher at the Wind academy. He made a comment about motocross, which they took as a joke and started giggling. He had never realised exactly how annoying teen age giggling was. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he scanned the room, looking for Cam.

How he had lost him was beyond him, he had been standing right next to him, when some brunette had walked up to him with a piece of mistletoe. He hadn't wanted to be rude and the next thing he knew Cam was gone and two blonds, three brunettes and a red head had attached themselves to him.

A vibration in his pocket caught his attention, as he spotted Cam and Tori sitting in a corner. He pulled out his phone, switching it on.

"Hello?" He tugged his arm away from the girls, using it to plug his ear.

"Bro, you seen Tori?" He smirked, looking back over to the corner. They weren't looking at him and Cam looked…upset?

"Yeah, main room with Cam, far corner."

"You're not with Cam?" He could hear the smirk in his little bro's voice.

"Uh, no. He looks kinda upset. Why?" He frowned watching Cam snap his fingers, looking depressed.

"Just wondering, he seemed to be enjoying himself earlier, wonder what changed." There was a pause where he could hear the music echoed back at him " I see them, thanks." He hung up, watching out of the corner of his eye as Blake grabbed Tori. He couldn't figure out why Cam looked so upset. One of the girls tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him out to dance, he declined. Wasn't really in the mood to dance.

Turning back to the problem at hand, he nodded as the red head started to describe some contest or another she had won. Cam had been having fun, or at least looked like it, the last he saw of him had been right before the brunette… huh. Cam took off after the brunette kissed him. That didn't really mean anything, but if it did?

Maybe his flirting wasn't going as unnoticed as he thought. Looking over at Cam, the samurai kept glancing towards the door, a scowl on his face. His hair was sticking up at random angles and he had to admit Cam looked really good.

He had made up his mind to go over and talk to Cam, when some new girl showed up. She pushed her way through the small group, blond hair around her shoulders, smiling seductively at him. He would of backed away, except there seemed to be even more of them behind him.

She held a small sprig of mistletoe above his head, leaning in for a kiss. She pulled back, licking her lips. "Anything I can do for you?" Her voice was silky and he mentally rolled his eyes. Catching a glimpse of Cam out of the corner of his eye, the samurai looked pissed off, arms folded in front of his chest.

Hunter smiled politely at the girl, a plan forming in his head. "Actually, I would like to borrow that mistletoe, just for a bit." She looked confused more then anything else, handing him the plant. Nodding 'thank you', he gently pushed his way through the crowd, wondering when it had grown. He sauntered over to the corner, watching Cam's carefully closed off look, carefully keeping the mistletoe hidden behind his back.

"Hey Cam." He perched on the edge of the couch, smiling down at him.

"Hunter." He said cautiously "What happened to your fan club?" Hunter looked over at the girls staring openly at him. He was starting to get the creeps.

"I ditched them, decided to come visit with you." He kept his hand behind his back, inwardly smirking at Cam's surprised look.

"Why would you do that?" This was it. Cam would either hit him or kiss him back. He was hoping for the second option.

"Had to do this." He held the mistletoe above the surprised samurai's head, leaning in, gently moving his lips against Cams. Cam froze, eyes wide as Hunter pulled back slightly.

"Oh, what the hell." Cam muttered, slipping his arms around Hunter's neck and pulling him back in, mapping out the taste of his mouth. Sending a heat through them. They pulled back to breathe, Cam smirking at the outraged looks on the girls faces and the cheering coming from they others.

"Merry Christmas Cam." Hunter whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas Hunter."


End file.
